May (Pokemon)
May a character from the Pokemon universe and a Pokemon Trainer. She is voiced by Veronica Taylor. Element Empire May joined the element empire mostly because she wanted to trade with Rainbow. She's trained with Gabriel and has beat him three times in a Pokemon match, which has earned her rank in the empire. Order of the Just "One the best members of the Order. May has some good skills with her Pokemon." - Church's outlook on May. May joined the Order of the Just after Ash mentioned it to her once and at Briggs' request. She is one of the best members for her skills in Pokemon training and coordinating. He rank in the Order is Lance Corporal as of February 2012. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour May first appears in a boat with Shark Boy, Lava Girl and Sylvester and others who she nearly hits Isabella who gets mad but she makes friends with them. May and the three tell her about their searching for the sea temple and the apples of Eden as well as Jesse who May is after. May and co find the temple and use natural ability or magic to reach there where She works alongside some of her other pals in the temple regarding the Apples of Eden. When Doc explains the apples were meant to be placed in seals where they power the temple allowing it to float or leave the sea. Once the Templars and Assassins began battling over them, the temple sunk into the sea. and that the vessel is important info that could be usefuMay and the others make it to that part where they read off the predictions regarding what's to come in the later parts of the story. May sees the vampires and she uses Glaceon with Isabella's Delphox and COlress's Klinglang to distract the vampires with a blizzard, fire spin and a zap cannon combo. She, Isabella and Sylvester decide to go get them. They end up meeting Jesse who explains a lot about his plan and tries to offer Isabella a way to his side, though she refuses. Unalaq and Shaw crash their way as Sylvester points to her. May helps Isabella fight off Unalaq and Shaw with Beautify and Vensasaur while Isabella uses her Ageislash. May and Isabella join back up again to get the Trigger and she explains about Jesse's mapulations leading to the fall of heaven and that one angel was spared it and he's another person who can help. Doc's detector is picking up the Trigger's influence. May the mentions that Isabellay said Jesse knew about a act against non human species that hunts them into extinction. and that she thought he was lying to justify himself, but apparently he was right. The group arrives and finds waterways for Isabella to get through which Isabella is happy as there's so much water in the universe though Sylvester reminds her that it wasn't always this way which Bianca asks does he knows why and he doesn't know as nothing was said about it in the temple. May and the group make their way to where they were picked and meet up with Cas. Castiel and May both show up on Jack Welker, Hans and Philip and have him distracted while they have Isabela search for the trigger though they have Blue do it too. May is given anouncement on Jesse's location and she using slaying weapons given to her by Bass while she helps Isabella and Castiel.Castiel and May get the others all ready to stall the angels and demons of Jesse with the weaponry provided by Bass as they help Isabella reach Jesse but they see Jesse gave the cure Bender and co made so she can fight evenly with him refusing to take a simple victory. May also helps Isabella and Cas fight Jesse. After stopping Jesse, she, Isabella and Castiel with their friends find Discord and they all lead an attack against Peter Pan who Discord leads them to and she has the angels on her side through the use of the Apples of Eden she has May and Castiel help Isabella find the now teenaged Stardash and they ask what is going on with her. Afterwards she and Cas talk with their friends and she meets his new recurit James who May finds herself developing a crush on him. Cas and May take operatives of their groups to the west where they look around and get in trouble with Buford who Cas dances to Billy Jean to dump wine on when Cas tries to handle his liquor. James complements May on her beauty and looks for a young kid her age in addition, making her think James likes her. Blackpool Pokemon Blaziken Beautifly Skitty Venasaur Munchlax Wartotle Glaceon Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Characters Category:Roleplaying Category:Rouges Category:The Element Empire Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Pokemon trainers Category:Humans Category:Kid Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Time Travelers Category:Cute Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Gloved Characters Category:Brunettes Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Team heroes Category:Bandana Wearer Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Characters favorite by Evildarkdragon Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Leading Ladies Category:Sexy characters Category:Characters favorite by Coolautiz Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Team Free Will Members Category:Characters who share a Leader Role